A chance for peace
by tywolf17
Summary: Minato survive the kyubi attack and attends a kage summit where he makes a decision that affects Naruto's childhood and entire way of life all in the name of a possible peace, but is this action the true way to to peace. Who will be the one to bring peace to the shinobi world and who will fall into darkness. Alive-Minato, Strong-Naruto, Bloodline-Naruto.


Well hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so please hit me with everything you got in reviews. Tell me everything you like, hate, or would like explained more clearly. Thanks guys and gals this will be fun I hope.

This chapter is more of a prologue to the story that occurs after the Kyuubi attack, while Minato is alive, it will be explained how later on, but this chapter is mostly a meeting of a kage summit where they are discussing the end to the third war and how the treaties and agreements will be settled.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 1- The treaty is signed

"I am here to host the peace talks of the five kages here in the land of iron" Mifune stated proudly before taking his seat in the back of the circular shaped table as the other notable attendants introduced themselves. The next to go was a bulky muscle bound wearing a tan kage hat.

"I am Ay Yotsuki, The yondaime raikage of kumogakure no sato. We have come to discus the terms of the end of the third shinobi world war specifically with the leaf." The bulky man said as he took his seat and his 2 guards stepped forward, standing behind him. The next of the kage then stepped forward wearing his green kage hat.

"I am Rasa Sabaku, the yondaime kazekage of sunagakure no sato I am here on behalf of the village hidden in the sand and our alliance that we have upheld with the village hidden in the leaves." He then took his seat as his guards took a step forward to stand behind their kage. Next a man with a long coat, and long blonde hair stepped forward.

"Well I'm Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage of konohagakure no sato. I am here to make sure that there won't be another war. That this senseless war will be the last to steal the lives of so many children." The man said before a teen in an anbu mask and the sandaime hokage stepped forward as his guards. (I am not going to do the rest of them because I feel like it is already far too repetitive)

"To open up the discussion we must hear the requests of the the victorious parties from this war. The Hokage and Raikage must have requests for reparations as the winning parties." Mifune opened up the disputes/ peace talks.

"I have no requests of either the hidden stone or the hidden cloud as they have lost far too much from this war, and even if I wanted something from the hidden mist they have once more fallen into civil war, I would like to congratulate Yagura-san on even finding a way to make it here while his village is in the middle of such a catastrophe as it has found itself in now." Minato said to Mifune in response, "We of the leaf look for peace so we as a village offer to the hidden cloud and the hidden stone whatever they would like as reparations to maintain peace as best we can." Minato concluded motioning to the two kage addressed.

"We of the stone refuse to accept any treaty with the hidden leaf, and all we want from the leaf is to be left out of this stupid treaty." The sandaime tsuchikage said, Ohnki then slammed his hand on the table, "as a proud nation that refuses to accept defeat, we will now be leaving this procession before we are insulted any further." He then got up and began to turn away.

"Ohnki-san if you choose to leave now then you will not be able to regain your seat until the next summit which may not end as kindly for you." Mifune answered Ohnki as he was standing.

"I don't care if it cost my life I refuse to work with those peace loving bastards in the hidden leaf. I don't care what happens to me, and now I will be taking my leave." Ohnki said as he and his guards shunshined away leaving the other four kages and mifune as the only people there. Then before anyone could respond one of Yagura's guards came in and whispered into Yagura's ear.

"I am sorry but I must also leave apparently the rebels are starting to cause quite a fuss as my swordsmen are beginning to have some issues, but I will be in contact with the leaf to finish our agreement." Yagura stated as he and his guards left via shunshin.

"Though those two have left there is no reason for me to not take the leaf's offer for peace. We of the cloud wish to offer a treaty with the leaf, by way of a political marriage. We have a way to make it guarantee its success. The child put into this political marriage shall spend their childhood and the beginning of their ninja training in the opposite village from the one that they are from. My advisors put this concept of this marriage together all I did was accept as I knew it would be a way to guarantee peace between nations, as they already chose the perfect candidates from each village, the groom being Naruto Namikaze of the Hidden leaf, and the bride being my niece Soi Fon Yotsuki. With the children being related to their villages kage this would eliminate any war that a caring village would ever attempt." Ay Yotsuki explained.

"This sounds reasonable to me raikage-dono. What say you, hokage-dono?" Mifune asked Minato who was in a current state of shock. First that the brutish Raikage of all people wanted to seek peace, and that again him of all people in this crazy shinobi world was offering a political marriage with a citizen of konoha outside the Hyuga clan. All he could think was about 'what brought out this change in heart of the Raikage, was it the death of his father the last Raikage during the war, or..'

"I agree to this marriage if I may lay a few conditions myself. Is that fine Raikage-dono?" Minato asked with a smile, not necessarily an evil smile, but not a safe one either. "All I ask is that I be able to send one jonin with my son since I am the last of my clan, and you will be able to send whoever you wish with soi fon, and I can send whatever training scrolls with them that are not to be searched or read to protect clan secrets. I wish to do this so that my son doesn't lose all knowledge of his village and still gets at least the basic leaf village training." This wasn't something that the raikage had expected he was okay with the scrolls, but it was unprecedented to allow foreign ninja to be held in other villages peacefully or even for them to be able to get any respect.

"That continues to sound like an entirely acceptable offer hokage-dono. Are these conditions fine with you raikage-dono?" The raikage didn't give it another thought he just instantly said, "Yes, I don't care if you send a jonin to the village, just know that they won't be able to be active ninja while in the village, and just to make sure I hit all of your other possible requests, yes you can switch this jonin out a few times." Ay said before pulling out a scroll from his belt, "here is the treaty that we wrote up before coming to the summit, and to you kazekage, I ask nothing of you, but I commend you for your village for their skill on the battlefield." The raikage then handed the scroll over to Mifune who read the scroll over and checked it over and nodded.

"After a few amendments are added this will be just as you all explained that you want." Mifune explained handing the scroll to a secretary, "make the needed amendments and return this at once." Mifune then turned to the silent stoic kazekage and asked "was there anything you wanted to add Rasa?"

"No Mifune-dono there is nothing that I feel needs to be added." The stoic kage shook his head before turning to his guard and whispering to them. "I feel that we will be fine with the current alliance that we hold with the hidden leaf village, and to be at peace with the hidden cloud by extension of our alliance and their treaty." Rasa announced to the remaining parties at the table.

"I believe that is all that must be discussed for now. The final steps for this summit is to carry out the agreement between the hidden leaf and the hidden cloud. Both kages shall remain here and send their guards with commands or notices to retrieve the children and to bring all of the necessities for the child and jonins being sent to the exchanging nation." Mifune explained to Minato and Ay. They both nodded before leaving the meeting room for their own private quarters with each of their guards following them.

-Ay's room-

"Bee I am sending only you to receive soi fon and her mother yoroichi. She may be an anbu captain and lead to the assassination forces, but if she learned I didn't send her, she would bring our father back to life and they both would kill me." Ay announced to the 2 anbu and his adopted brother, Killer bee.

"Sure I'll go get your sis, this she'd never miss, fool ya fool" Bee responded before leaving to his own room so he can rest before the trip back to the cloud.

"I hope that this is what is right for the village. I also hope that the boy isn't hated by the villagers. This is the only way that we can assure peace, father I hope beyond all things that this is what you wanted when you said to 'make peace with the leaf at all costs keep the future safe.'" Ay spoke to himself while the anbu watching him were thinking 'this is exactly what the village needs strong ties to the sand and leaf. There is now way we'd lose a war now' and 'I heard that the hokages kid is the nine tails jinchiruki if he learns to control that and he choses kumo over the leaf then we could get revenge.' The raikage then laid down giving a hand motion for the anbu to leave.

-Minato's room-

Before they started talking Minato ordered all of the anbu in the room to leave with a simple hand sign. Then he turned to Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage of the hidden leaf. "What do you think Hiruzen? Who do you think I should send?" Minato asked as Hiruzen puffed out a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"Minato before I can answer that I need to ask you a question. Have you ever tried to reconnect to your old clan? I know that they banished your father for not being able to use their kekkei genkai, but I guarantee at least your cousin would go, or even one of their sons. I mean their both jonin and there only sixteen, but neither of them fit the normal mold of their." Hiruzen said questioning the options of the current hokage. "I believe you should get Taka one of her twins he is allot like you in regards to intelligence and even like kushina's attitude while his brother is a prodigy in all ways he only has one friend and he would get depressed if you took him away from his only friend."

"So you're asking me to ask Mikoto if she would let me take one of her sons away for twelve years for a mission?" Minato asked in a serious tone that was almost too serious to the point it sounded like a joke. Though it does make since if Naruto does awaken either his mother's kekkei genkai or the Uchiha kekkei genkai Taka would be able to help him regardless. Okay we will do it, but if Taka chooses to leave we will exchange him with another jonin" Minato then handed the scroll over to a silver haired anbu who then disappeared for his travels back to the hidden leaf to get everything that was needed for Naruto and to bring him back to the land of iron.

A/N-This is my first fanfiction so don't flame please but do tell me my flaws and what I did well so I can improve


End file.
